


so many ways to see the sunrise

by scepticallyopenminded



Series: 30 Days of Writing Challenge [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, On the Road Again Tour, well pre otra really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scepticallyopenminded/pseuds/scepticallyopenminded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But if he had to give up this life to be able to live a bit more normally, he’d say no in a heartbeat, because he knows he wouldn’t be happier doing anything else. If he has to give up a bit of privacy for this life, he’s more than willing to, because he loves it. He loves the rush of being on a stage in front of thousands of people, loves the fact that most of them can sing along, loves that he gets to perform songs he helped write. It’s been four years, but he still thinks it’s insane that this happens, that he gets to go on tours all over the world with four lads he couldn’t love more, with a crew that he couldn’t love more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so many ways to see the sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to take up a 30 Day challenge, to get myself back into writing, so there will be a guaranteed under or around 1000 word fic per day posted here. Hopefully. I'm going to attempt it. 
> 
> Title from "Everything Moves" by Bronze Radio Return.

Louis blinks, waking up slowly. He swallows, yawns, pushes his head further into the shoulder it’s resting upon. He hears a soft chuckle from Harry.

“How long?” he asks, voice rough from sleep, looking up at the younger man’s face. Harry smiles at him, pulling his arm (the one not around Louis) up to look at his watch.

“Got about an hour left,” he replies, own voice a little cracked from disuse.

“Mmmm,” Louis gives a small, contented sigh, closing his eyes again. He tries to grab just a little more sleep, but he can feel the buzz coming from Harry. He smiles, glances up to see Harry looking out the window of the plane.

“You’re excited, aren’t you?”

Harry gives a small snort, looks down at Louis.

“You are too,” he retorts, before continuing, “Just love this, you know that. Love touring, love performing. Love being around everyone again. Love this life.”

“Yeah,” Louis agrees, glancing out the window himself. He loves it, too; they all do. He might change a couple of things about his life if he could; the screaming gives him headaches a lot, and much as he appreciates it all, the “oh my god can I get a picture” when he’s grocery shopping gets annoying sometimes. He would love to be able to see his family a little more often but also realizes that a _lot_ of adults don’t see their families on a regular basis.

But if he had to give up this life to be able to live a bit more normally, he’d say no in a heartbeat, because he knows he wouldn’t be happier doing anything else. If he _has_ to give up a bit of privacy for this life, he’s more than willing to, because he loves it. He loves the rush of being on a stage in front of thousands of people, loves the fact that most of them can sing along, loves that he gets to perform songs he helped _write_. It’s been four years, but he still thinks it’s _insane_ that this happens, that he gets to go on tours all over the world with four lads he couldn’t love more, with a crew that he couldn’t love more.

“Yeah, me too,” he says with a smile, and Harry smiles back, cocks his head at him.

“Nervous?”

It’s Louis’ turn to snort.

“Always am, y’know that.” Because he does know that, because Louis always is before a concert. Especially before a tour starts, especially before the first show, always nervous about how their fans are going to react to it, always nervous about screwing up, especially when they’re performing songs they haven’t performed in front of audiences before.

“It’ll be good,” Harry reassures him, giving Louis a small squeeze and a kiss to his forehead.

“I know,” he responds, pushing his head up a little bit, “I’m more excited than nervous.”

“Always are,” Harry grins big.

“Glad it’s happening now, though. I was missing it a bit, actually.”

Harry sighs, maybe happily, looking back out the window, spotting a bit of land in the distance.

“We all were,” he replies, “It’s good to be back.”

Louis breathes contentedly, laying his head back down, happy. He’s really excited for the next night, and for the next few months, and even for the next couple of years. He’s still so excited about this entire _life_ he gets to live, even if he gets sick of it every once and a while. If he did have to choose, he knows he really wouldn’t have it any other way. He looks up at Harry once again, knowing that he, and the other three, feel the same way, and that, maybe more than anything, makes him know they’re doing good, they’re doing right, and when he closes his eyes for the last thirty minutes of the flight, he hopes that this can last, at least for another couple of years.

**Author's Note:**

> So because this is gonna be 30 days of writing, I might run out of ideas, so if you wanna prompt me for it I'm not gonna turn down that help. I can write Teen Wolf or One Direction, and if you ask real nicely I might be able to do some Psych. Hit me up at [asocialfoxpaw](http://asocialfoxpaw.tumblr.com/) for requests. I also have [onedirectionaremyfirstlove](http://onedirectionaremyfirstlove.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> This is actually shorter than I hoped, but I couldn't get anything more out of me for this story. And it took me longer than it ever has to find this title.


End file.
